pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Xerxes Break
Xerxes Break '(ザークシーズ ブレイク, ''Zākushīzu Bureiku) ist ein Diener der Rainsworth Familie und ist oft mit Sharon Rainsworth zusammen. Sein richtiger Name ist '''Kevin Regnard. Er, Sharon und Reim sind sehr gute Freunde. Sein Chain ist Mad Hatter, der geboren wurde, um andere Chains zu töten. Außerdem liebt Break Süßes, Kuchen und Tee. Nach außen wirkt Break immer gut gelaunt und ohne jede Sorgen. Vor mehr als 50 Jahren wurde er in den Abyss gezogen, da er einen illegalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Albus schloss. Diesen Vertrag schloss er mit der Absicht, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Der Versuch missglückte allerdings. Im Abyss traf er auf den Willen des Abyss, welcher ihm sein linkes Auge nahm und es Cheshire schenkte. Nachdem er aus dem Abyss entkam, wachte er vor dem Tor zum Abyss der Familie Rainsworth wieder auf. Zerfressen von Schuldgefühlen zeigte er sich nur vebittert und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Erst Sharons Mutter Shelly gegenüber begann er sich zu öffnen und lernte, wieder fröhlich zu sein. Er tötete Cheshire Cat, indem er ihm erst beide Arme, dann die Beine abschlug. Außerdem liebt er Sharon wie eine kleine Schwester. Sein einziger guter Freund ist Reim Lunettes. Aussehen Break hat weiße Haare und rote Augen, weshalb er Verhängnis-Kind genannt wurde. Sein linkes Auge ist verdeckt, da der Wille des Abyss es ihm genommen hatte und nur noch eine leere Höhle zu sehen ist. Auf seiner linken Schulter ist meistens eine Puppe namens Emily zu sehen. Durch den Vertrag mit seinem Chain Mad Hatter hat sich sein Aussehen seit der Vertragsschließung nicht mehr verändert. Geschichte left|170px|Kevin RegnardVor mehr als 50 Jahren wurde er in eine Familie von Rittern geboren und diente seit seiner Kindheit dem Haus der Familie Sinclair. Als er auf einem Ausflug mit der jüngsten Tochter war, wurde der Rest der Familie von einem Verräter getötet. Vor lauter Schuldgefühlen und Selbstvorwürfen, warum er nicht an der Seite seines Meisters war, ließ er sich auf den Chain Albus ein und wurde sein illegaler Vertragspartner. Mit der Absicht, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, streifte er des Nachts durch die Straßen und opferte seinem Chain schließlich 116 Menschen. Wegen seiner glühenden roten Augen wurde er nur noch "Rotäugiger Todesgeist" genannt. Nachdem sein Siegel einmal rundgelaufen war, wurde er in die tiefste Ebene des Abyss gezogen. Dort begegnete er dem Willen des Abyss, welcher sich ihm als "Alice" vorstellte. Albus überbrachte Alice alle Informationenm, die sie wollte und wusste nun über Kevin bescheid. Sie trietzte ihn und schließlich stürzte er sich auf sie. Doch Albus stieß Kevin von Alice runter und Alice war erbost, dass Albus sie gestört hatte und tötete ihn kurzerhand. Albus' Blut regnete auf sie herab und Alice begann, mit Cheshire zu tanzen. Da fällt ihr ein, dass sie fand, dass Cheshire rote Augen gut stehen würden und nahm sich Kevins linkes Auge. Ein plötzliches Beben unterbricht sie und schließlich kommen Vincent, der den bewusstlosen Gilbert stützt, ins Zimmer. Alice hasste Vincent und wurde so wütend, dass die Dimension anfieng zu zerbröckeln. Kurz bevor sich dann die Dimension auflöste, bat Kevin sie noch darum, die Vergangenheit zu ändern (er wollte den Tod seines Meisters verhindern). Er schreit raus, dass er ihr alles geben würde was sie will, wenn sie nur die Vergangenheit ändere. Der Wille des Abyss gewährt ihm den Wunsch, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er ihr helfen würde, nicht mehr der Wille des Abyss sein zu müssen. Und so wurde Kevin in tiefe Dunkelheit gezogen. Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er vor dem Tor zum Abyss der Rainsworth Familie, wo er von Reim und Sharon gefunden wurde. Mit der Zeit stellte er fest, dass seit er in den Abyss gezogen wurde 30 Jahre vergangen waren. Zu seinem Entsetzen muss er weiter feststellen, dass die Vergangenheit zwar geändert wurde, die Sinclair-Familie aber trotzdem ausgelöscht wurde. thumb|left|216px|Break in Pandora-Uniform Deswegen war er die erste Zeit, nachdem er zurück kam, sehr verbittert. Er konnte nicht lächeln und wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand ansieht. Dies besserte sich erst, als sich Sharons Mutter Shelly Rainsworth um ihn kümmerte. Schließlich lernte er wieder zu lächeln und fröhlich zu sein. Heute ist er ein Angestellter bei Pandora und drückt seine Aufgaben gerne Reim aufs Auge. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Da er ein ehemaliger Ritter ist, ist Break ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer. Er kann seine Gegner auch ohne die Hilfe seines Chains, Mad Hatter, mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Zum Beispiel wehrte Break Fangs Angriff mit seinem großen Schwert mühelos ab, obwohl er blind und sein Schwert viel kleiner war. Er hat auch schon Oz einige Trainingsstunden gegeben. Chain Breaks aktueller Chain ist der Mad Hatter. Er repräsentiert den gleichnamigen Charakter aus Alice im Wunderland. Aber anders als der alberne Verrückte Hutmacher umgibt Mad Hatter eine eher böse und unheimliche Aura. Mad Hatter erscheint als riesiger Hut mit blumiger Dekoration und einem Umhang, unter welchem sich ein großes Auge verbirgt. Mit diesem kann er die Chains und alles was mit dem Abyss zusammen hängt zerstören. Deshalb konnte Break auch Cheshire´s Glocke zerstören. Da der Vertrag mit Mad Hatter bereits sein zweiter ist, ist sein Gebrauch sehr gefährlich für Break. Auch wenn er nur einen kleinen Teil von Mad Hatters Kräften benutzt, verschlechtert sich sein körperlicher Zustand sofort; er muss Blut husten und wird fast unfähig, alleine zu stehen und zu laufen. Das sind wahrscheinlich Nachwirkungen seines letzten Vertrages. Wie man es schon oft bei Oz beobachten konnte, können illegale Verträge Herzschmerzen verursachen. Einen neuen Vertrag zu schließen, verschlimmert dies nur zusätzlich. Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Sag, Oz. Wo bist du denn bloß?" -Retrace 9-'' *''"Sag, Oz. Du... oder ich? Für wen wird die Zeit wohl als Erstes abgelaufen sein...?" -Retrace 9-'' *''"Oz-Kun. You've got three alternatives. First. If time continues to pass... the darkness of the incuse will also devour you. Second. If you keep looking for the truth... there may be a way to save yourself. And third. If you find the answer to THAT question, perhaps I...Remember this, Oz- Kun... That which ultimately remains... may not be hope!"'' Zu Sharon: *''"So...well...Sharon...for a little while...let me be...a good-for-nothing, just like this.' *''"Before I knew it, you turned into a really strong woman.' Zu Gilbert: *''"...Dann wirf die Sentimentalität über Bord und benutz alle Mittel, die du benutzen kannst."'' -Retrace 13- *''"Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat! Die eingesperrte Treue wird zu einer Klinge werden und irgendwann die Person, an der du hängst, durchbohren! Ich rate dir, halt beide Augen offen! Wenn du nicht so werden willst wie ich..."'' -Retrace 13- *''"Listen, Gilbert. You must remember your priorities. If there's only one person you wish to protect, you must be cruel enough to get rid of everything else. Because no one can get back what they've lost."'' Zu Cheshire: *''"Diesen Ausdruck 'für jemanden', mit dem man jede Verantwortung abgibt, den hasse ich zutiefst!" ''-Retrace 20- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt) Trivia *Er behandelt Sharon oft wie ein Kind das man noch beschützen muss. *In gewisser Weise ein Running Gag ist, dass er Sharon jedes Mal, wenn sie einem Jungen in ihrem Alter begegnet sind, fragt, ob dieser Junge nicht etwas für sie wäre. Daraufhin wird Sharon immer wütend. *Er wird später durch die Kraft von Mad Hatter blind, was ihn aber nicht vom Kämpfen abhält. *In "Alice im Wunderland" ist der Hutmacher ein Freund des Märzhasen. Genau wie in dem Märchen ist Break mit Reim befreundet. *Er nennt Vincent oft "Kanalratte". *Er verträgt sehr viel Alkohol und wird niemals betrunken. Das liegt daran, wie er selbst sagt, dass er sich geschworen hat, nicht zu sterben und demnach auch nicht vergiftet werden kann. *Manchmal findet er es zu langweilig durch die Tür zu kommen und erscheint unter Betten und Tischen und verlässt den Raum durch Küchenschränke. Galerie Vol. 3.png|Band 3 Break.png Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Rainsworth Familie Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Xerxes Break Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Verhängnis Kinder Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Pandora Hearts 3 Kategorie:Band 3